


medicine

by wastedandalone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Hospitals, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedandalone/pseuds/wastedandalone
Summary: you get hurt while cooking dinner for you and your lover. of course, dinner goes awry and a trip to the ER ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 40





	medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djarinbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/gifts).



> apologies for any medical inaccuracies. it's short but sweet. just something cute. // softboibarnes I hope u enjoy and this helps u feel better. I love u

"son of a bitch!"

bucky continued to hear curse words roll from your tongue. this wasn't unusual as you cooked dinner, but this time you were saying them with such vigor that he knew something was wrong. considering you were just using an incredibly sharp knife to chop up carrots for tonight's vegetable soup, he became instantly worried. bucky jumped up from his spot on the couch where he'd been reading some memoir on a war hero he admired and practically sprinted into the kitchen. 

and there was blood. so. much. blood. 

despite the fact that bucky had literally seen guys bleed to death, something was different about the blood spurting from your middle finger. you hit an artery, and Jesus did it hurt. you were trying to hold a kitchen towel to it but it hurt too much to apply any pressure. bucky immediately stopped when he saw everywhere the blood had spurt. it was on the cabinets, the counter, on the carrots, on the floor, on you, and if he got too close, it'd be on him, too. 

he began stammering immediately. "uh, um, oh Lord, babe--" 

"get me to the hospital, NOW." 

he rushed over to you, one hundred percent being lost on what to do. he was never taught basic first aid. he knew to put on bandaids and neosporin when he got a cut, and to ice sprains and swollen joints, but past that he was worthless. 

"you're gonna be okay, love."

"that's great, babe, but right now I need to not bleed to death." he stared at you with his icy blue eyes before realizing your words and running to get the car keys. you followed behind him, trying to catch the spurts in the towel. well, you'd be headed back to bed, bath, and beyond over the weekend. 

bucky went as fast as he could, but he was never one to break the law. he kept stealing nervous glances, making sure you were okay, but being able to tell you were in excruciating pain. that, and you were scared, because you never liked hospitals. you'd seen too many loved ones die in those too-sterile rooms. he wanted to hold your hand, but considering the left one was the bloody one, he was gonna pass on that. 

the hospital wasn't too far from the house, just a few stoplights, thank goodness. it was definitely easier to drive than to call an ambulance, and much cheaper. bucky pulled into a parking spot near the emergency entrance and helped you out of the car. it was slightly difficult, after all, getting out of his suv with no hands to grab on to anything. the pain was still pretty much unbearable, but the blood seemed to be clotting, anyways. bucky put his hand on your back and led you in through the sliding doors. he pushed you up to the check-in desk, and the nurse took one look at the aqua colored towel that now had large patches of red on it, and escorted you to the nearest open hospital room. 

as you were walking over, you began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. oh, no. this can’t be good. you were two steps away from being in the room when all the sudden the only thing holding you up was bucky’s strong arms. 

“woah, doll, you alright?” he set you on the bed gently, the nurse that escorted you here looked you over and noticed you were paler than when you had arrived just a few short minutes ago. 

the nurse turned to face your boyfriend as she typed your case in onto the computer. “looks like she’s lost quite a bit of blood. we’ll get her stitched up, give her some fluids and she’ll be out in a couple hours.” 

you weren’t too incredibly alert, too focused on the pain to think of anything else, really, but as soon as you heard “stitched up” you jerked. 

“stitches?! no, no way. you can’t give me stitches.” you were deathly afraid of needles, despite having tattoos. tattoo needles were different. that was associated with art, and sutures were associated with gross hospitals. it was bad. 

"hey, angel, it's okay. I'll hold your hand, and tonight when we get home I'll take care of you. you can have as much ice cream as you want, we'll watch whatever sounds good to you, and you can sit on my lap and I'll play with your hair. how does that sound?" you looked up at him, fear in your eyes. he spoke softly, with that damn smirk on his lips, but this time it was more gentle. it was easier. you took a deep breath. you knew it had to be done no matter what. 

"uh, carol, can you give me some pain medicine before you do the stitches?" 

the nurse was putting her gloves on, preparing the equipment for your iv and stitches. 

"sorry, sweetheart, no can do. we need you awake and as alert as you can be. since it hit an artery we have to work quickly so you don't lose much more blood. it doesn't look too long, but it's deep. we'll stitch it up and you'll be good. you’ll need to have fluids and food before you leave from the blood loss, but it’ll be fine.” easy for her to say, you thought. your gaze drifted from your still-bleeding finger, and you were honestly shocked a cut could bleed for twenty minutes. the bleeding had slowed down, so it was clotting some, but it still wasn’t going to heal without aid. 

“alright doll, you can do this.” bucky kissed the top of your head, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. the nurse was coming toward you with a couple pieces of equipment, what mainly looked to be needles, scissors, and an iv bag. 

"first I'm going to put in your iv, so if I could have your good arm, please."

you stuck your right arm out reluctantly. bucky kept encouraging you and kissing you. he did help you feel better. 

she explained everything she was doing as she did it: sterilizing the area, finding a vein, etc. you began to feel slightly woozy again, so when the needle actually went in, you hardly felt it. 

"see, that wasn't so bad, was it, doll?" your lover's stubble had been rubbing against your ear for the past five minutes, and honestly, it was comforting. it gave you something to focus on. a good pain. 

"okay, part two. just breathe, darlin', I'm right here." the nurse unwrapped the towel and wiped up as much blood as she could so she could see the actual cut. it only took three stitches and she was done in two minutes, but for some reason the whole ordeal had you crying into bucky's shoulder. 

"alright, stitches are done! now, what can I bring you to eat?" at this point you had forgotten all about eating and weren't even hungry, but bucky was insisting for you to eat something. he finally answered for you. 

"just bring two trays and some crackers, I'll fix her up." the nurse smiled and left the room, leaving you and bucky alone. 

"let's lay down, okay?" you nodded. it wasn't hard to get you to agree when he used that voice. the one where he was all soft and calm and gentle like an ocean breeze. he helped to lay you down, being careful of your new iv and stitches, and laid down next to you in the hospital bed. it was a tight squeeze, but you made it work. he kissed your forehead, stroking your hair. 

"see, doll, I'm right here. nothing to worry about. you're all better, sweetheart." you placed your hand on his chest, drawing random shapes on his t-shirt just for something to do. he smiled at you, and had a gleam in his pretty blue eyes. he looked at you like you were the only thing in the world that mattered, and you supposed it was true. you loved that man so much, and were grateful for him every day. you thanked your lucky stars that he waltzed into your life and refused to leave, no matter how many times you got mad at him for stepping on your toes. in moments like these, he was worth it. he was worth it every day, but especially when he showed you just how much he loved you and wasn't being a sarcastic asshole. you loved him just as he was, though, flaws and all. he cupped your face in one hand, propping his head up on the other, and leaned down to kiss you, for real this time. 

"thank you for helping me out tonight. I appreciate you." 

"it's what I'm here for, darlin'. you took everything like a champ tonight and I'm proud. think there's one more thing you could take like a champ when we get home?" he whispered in your ear just as the nurse walked in with your food. you thanked her and assured everything was fine as she left. 

"james barnes, if I had any energy, you would be pinned to the bed right now. but that can wait until we get home. right now I need you to feed me please." you looked at him with puppy dog eyes. he knew you were perfectly capable of doing it yourself, but he decided to indulge you for now. 

"okay, since you got hurt trying to cook for me, and our soup is cold and bloody, I'll do it." 

you smiled at him as you shared bites of whatever kind of concoction the hospital brought. the only thing recognizable was the pudding and even that looked weird, but with bucky by your side, life was good. even in the midst of medicine and nasty hospital food.


End file.
